Takami Chika
is the main protagonist of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School and the leader of Aqours. She is also the center of CYaRon!. She is voiced by Inami Anju. Appearance Chika has medium length, coral-orange hair, and crimson eyes. Her hair is usually untied, with the exception of a braid beside her left ear. The braid is usually tied using a yellow bow, but when Chika is exercising, she ties it (the braid) using a fat, white hair tie. Chika also has a small ahoge on top of her head, bangs, and fair skin. Unlike most of the other characters, she lacks hairs that cover her ears. She uses a small, green, clover-shaped clip. She has the same height as her friend You. Background She has two elder sisters, and all three of them are fans of μ's. Her family runs a traditional inn known for its open-air hot-springs with a view of the ocean. Personality Chika has a bright and cheerful personality and won't give up on her dream of becoming a school idol. Official Character Introduction translation credits from Love Live Wiki Official Website "Nice to meet you! I am from this village Uchiura located at the corner of Suruga Bay in Shizuoka--- Uranohoshi Girls' High School, second year high schooler, Takami Chika! At first, the thought of becoming an idol just seemed like an entirely different world, something impossible for people like us who lived in the countryside; and it was something we'd already given up on even before trying. But--- 'If we don't give up, our dreams will come true'--- that was something the school idols we adored, μ's, taught us. You all may laugh but, I'm really earnest about this! We want to bask in this sparkling light and become more like our beloved μ's in any way we can. Of course we know it's reckless to challenge perfection like that, but--- there's nothing to lose☆ 'If we don't try anything, nothing will begin' was something Honoka-chan said so- Right now, we will bravely take our first step!" Dengeki G's Magazine July 2015 The first time I listened to μ's' songs. I was shocked beyond words. Ah, of course, it wasn't the real stage, just a video of them I watched on the internet. But so, even so--- I was really, really--- surprised. Somehow, it felt like a sparkling stage just suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. Dazzling, exciting, heart-throbbing--- It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. "Are these people really normal high school girls!?" I thought--- I immediately became unable to tear my eyes away. Ahahahaha♪ As I thought, something like this might be love!? When I talked about it with my childhood friend Kanan-chan, that was what she said and it made us both burst into laughter--- Ehehe♡ But you know, after saying that, it somehow feels like that's what it is. It's definitely love, this feeling. Chika hasn't had her first love yet so she doesn't know for sure though♪ But, even though I don't understand--- At any rate, there's a feeling that I can't just sit still. Loving it, being attracted to it, being unable to tear my eyes away from it--- Only watching these people forever just like this, hurts. After watching μ's sing and dance, I couldn't just stay like this, I felt like I had to do something. But when I lived in such a rural town--- of course there was nothing I could do. But even so. At any rate--- I wanted to do something, anything. Something I loved. Something dazzling. A distant, distant existence I longed for--- school idols. This spring, I will become the same as Honoka-chan from the μ's I aspired towards--- a second year in high school. Becoming the same year, I thought I knew that there was absolutely no way I could become an awesome idol like them--- But even so, I knew. Staying like this, spending this year doing nothing and letting it simply pass was unacceptable. After all, I--- After all, I--- wanted to do something. I wanted to draw closer to the μ's I longed for, no matter how little. The first guest was this Mikan Mountain's oranges. Enough "even so"s. I--- simply dancing and singing like μ's is fine. For now, from today onwards, I'll try being a school idol!! Queries translation credits from Love Live Wiki Dengeki G's Magazine July 2015 Q1 | Your nickname is? Because I have a simple name, most people just call me "Chika"♡ Since I'm the youngest out of three siblings, my family casually uses "Chikachika~" to summon me, it feels like I'm being treated like a dog--- Ehehe♪ So everyone, please feel free to call me "Chika"! Also, some of my friends call me "Chikacchi" too~! Q2 | What do you think your own charm point is? I've always known it since childhood--- The three braids next to my ears!! Even when I oversleep in the morning and don't have time, I still do my braids properly out of habit. Because I do it every morning, this is my only specialty where I'm even better than my sisters, and they often ask my help for it too♡ Incidentally, my fingers are dexterous as well. These are some of Chika's few feminine charm points~♡ Also, my bright smile and self-confidence! Q3 | What is your typical off-day schedule? Relationships * Tsushima Yoshiko * Kurosawa Dia * Kurosawa Ruby * Kunikida Hanamaru * Watanabe You - You is Chika's best friend. She helps Chika gather members for Aqours. * Sakurauchi Riko - Riko is Chika's neighbor and friend. * Ohara Mari * Matsuura Kanan - Chika is childhood friends with Kanan. * Kazuno Leah * Kazuno Sarah Gallery Chika takami.jpg Dengeki_G's_Magazine_July_2015_Takami_Chika_Scan.jpg October 2015 Riko You Chika.jpg Chika and You Aqours DIARY.jpg Aqours Afterschool Talk Takami Chika.png chika pv.JPG Chika Riko.jpg Riko Chika.jpg Rikoxchika.jpg Riko Chika 3.jpg chika 2.jpg chika holding aqours flyer.jpg chika determined.jpg chika jumps.jpg aqours training.jpg chika pv 2.jpg Trivia * She is a fan of μ's. * She has two older sisters. * Her image color is orange. Credits *Love Live Wiki – Character introduction translations References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:School Idol Category:Second Years Category:Member of Aqours